Spider-Man: Armageddon
''Spider-Man: Armageddon ''is a 2010 action-adventure video game based on the Marvel Comics superhero Spider-Man created by Stan Lee & Steve Ditko. It was developed by Rocksteady Studios and published by Eidos Interactive in conjunction with Columbia Pictures and Activision, for the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, PSP, Nintendo DSI, Microsoft Windows and iOs. It was released worldwide for consoles and Windows on April 27th, 2010. It is written by film trilogy helmer Sam Raimi whom was incredibly impressed with Rocksteady's Arkham Asylum. The film like the previous Batman Arkham game received critical acclaim and received many gaming awards. It features the voice talents of Josh Keaton, Brian Bloom, Fred Tatasciore, Steve Blum, Catherine Taber, Jennifer Hale, April Stewart, Colleen O'Shaughnessy and Jim Ward The story is greatly derived from the Amazing Spider-Man comic issue: The Return Of The Sinister Six. Gameplay The gameplay utilises free flow combat previously present in Batman: Arkham Asylum and in place of detective vision Spider-Man must use 'Spider-Sense' to analyse the environment. In place of gadgets from Arkham Armageddon uses Spider-Man's web slinging abilities to navigate the enviroment at large. Spider-Man can navigate up walls and must act on quick actions which involve him traversing breaking buildings and environment sections. The story oversees Spider-Man venture from Ravencroft Institute to the surrounding fictional districts of Ravencroft, New York. Spider-Man must face a collective of enemies throughout the game: varying from the mentally insane common inmates of Ravencroft to the hardened criminal factions of the Ravencroft Districts and finally the supervillain hierarchy leaders. Similiar to the Riddler Trophies of the Arkham game are The Tinkerer Toys left behind which contain cryptic messages which once acquired provide the player with unlocked character profiles (prominentely from their Ravencroft files), Oscorp designs, character trophies, Villain and gang crimes and Ravencroft Patient Tapes. Synopsis 'The Goblin's Capture' The riots erupting in the streets of several districts of Manhattan have been pushed over to Ryker's Island and the seperated, barricaded Ravencroft districts. The identity of the masked, armoured glider riding unnaturally strong terrorist The Green Goblin has been identified as Oscorp founder Norman Osborn who is apprehended as local hero Spider-Man dispatches General Stacy and his men to collect him. The web-slinging hero Spider-Man fears that Norman's wrath is not over and takes the excellent cover to get into Ravencroft Institute with him and find out his plans in order to stop him. The cover being as himself Peter Parker, the nerdy graduate freelance photographer for Manhattan's The Daily Bugle taking a job for passive aggressive boss J. Jonah Jameson getting access to the terrorist Norman and getting quality photographs of him to have displayed on their Thursday edition of the Bugle. Peter arrives at Ravencroft and is met by girlfriend Gwen Stacy and her father Captain Stacy who are overseeing the Goblin's transportation. Things go fine until the Goblin is delivered to his temporary cell and explosions are set off throughout the insititution. Several officers, doctors and S.W.A.T. men are hurt in the process including Captain Stacy who sustains a serious abdomen injury. Peter locks Gwen away with her injured father in the Ailment Treatment Centre and progresses on to find the escaped Norman/Goblin. He however comes across Arnold Donovan A.K.A. The Hobgoblin the longtime partner of the Goblin caught over two years ago and delivered to Ravencroft Institute along with his criminal faction: Agent Orange. He follows them along to the armory and pods containing the suits of many defeated super-villains are released including the Goblin's Glider and collection of high-tech explosives as well as secondary armor. Spider-Man is confronted with the released Goblin Faction The Green Inferno and Agent Orange as he progresses on after them and after reaching the Security Offices reconciles with Wardens Opane and Methries who tell the other two Wardens Jones and Smitheson have been captured by the Goblin and Hobgoblin. Viewing over footage Spider-Man sees bestfriend Harry Osborn the now disgraced son of terrorist father Norman sneaking into Ravencroft Institute during the chaos to find his father and reason with him. What follows however is Harry being apprehended by Arnold Donovan and delivered to his maddened, savage father as a hostage. They then plan a hostile takeover of the Institute and elect that the still remaining members of the Goblin's collective of arch-enemies already captured and institutionalised be released and put to use. 'A Meeting Interrupted - Sandman's Change of Form - Taking Souveniers' Electro, Sandman, Vulture, Mysterio and Dr. Otto Octavious (Dr. Octopus) are released and upon meeting in the Institute Foyer where several orderlies, doctors, officers and S.W.A.T. commanders are brutally killed are joined by Spider-Man. Spider-Man sees Captain Stacy and Gwen be brought into the foyer by Vulture who had found and captured them from the Ailment Treatment offices. Dr. Connors' wife Nancy and son Julian are brought in by Electro as Dr. Octopus and Mysterio wrestle with a struggling one armed inmate Dr. Curtis Connors, Peter's former science professor turned broken down inmate. Norman administers the reptilian serum into Dr. Connors' head and as his veins throb in his head and begin to bleed profusely he quickly changes into the Lizard. Electro levitates above into the main control room above the foyer and activates the release switches for several cells. The cells contain the Lizard serum infected followers of Dr. Connors infected when he abducted them and experimented on them, Electro's faction the Electrolytes, Mysterio's faction the Illusionists, Dr. Octopus' the Forgers of the Future, Sandman's faction the Accused and Vulture's faction: The Harpies. A collective of S.W.A.T. officers and orderlies are brought out and knocked over by Vulture before Dr. Octavious proceeds to pin them down with his metal tentacles and Electro begins to gruesomely electrocute them to death slowly. Sandman/Flint Marko cringes horribly at this but to no avail is able to persuade Electro to stop. He gazes down upon his locket containing a picture of his alcoholic wife Margaret and ailing, leukemia ridden daughter Penny. Sandman then as Spider-Man swoops in and is knocked down by Hobgoblin attacks Electro and causes an explosion to set off allowing time for the remaining officers and orderlies to flee. Sandman pulls the release switch on the large cell of Alexander O'Hirn before Electro wrestles with him. The Lizard advances Spider-Man but is knocked aside and Electro knocked by Sanndman against the main control panel pulls the switches on several common patient cells and even the cells of Felicia Hardy/Black Cat, Eddie Brock Jr./Venom and insane mass murderer/symbiote carrier Cletus Kasady/Carnage. Norman in a fit of rage yells out for Hobgoblin to take Gwen, Electro to take Connors' wife and son, Vulture to round up the running orderlies and gather the stored away Wardens whilst he attends to his son. They all then scatter as Sandman takes off through a gateway holding and continously glancing at the locket containing the pictures of his wife and daughter as he heads off towards the cell block area. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Articles by Amanda Young